Plight of the Phoenix
by Mrs. Dom Masbolle
Summary: Kel becomes a Shang instead of being knighted. Opting to not follow in her brothers' footsteps. When problems arise in Tortall she must come back, a full Shang, not knowing that love and adventure wait around the corner. DISCONTINUED/HIATUS
1. Prologue: Destiny

**I can't promise you anything with this story; it'll be lucky to be updated once a month, though I will try my hardest to update it! Thanks for taking the plunge with me into my new story. Kel will have someone to love, but I'm just not telling. This will be a multi-chapter story, and the chapters will be much longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce, though I would love to have Dom….tee hee.**

**Summary: Kel becomes a shang instead of being knighted, opting not to follow her brothers' footsteps. When problems arise in Tortall she must come back a full shang and help, not knowing that love and adventure wait around the corner. Not typical shang T 4 safety

* * *

**

**Prolouge: Destiny**

Keladry of Mindelan knew from an early age that she wanted to be a warrior. She didn't want to settle for being like her sisters and going to a convent where she would be bred for marriage.

No, little Keladry wanted more.

When Kel turned four, she made the biggest life-changing decision that a four year old can make. She asked her parents if she could be a Shang. Knowing that her brothers were all knights had put Kel off the idea of becoming one, though she would love to become a knight she wanted to be different and bring the name of Mindelan into a different realm of fighting.

With her parents' approval, the four year old departed from the Yamani Islands, her current home, not to return to Tortall or The Islands until she became a shang.

Not knowing she was destined to do great things…

* * *

**As I said above, thanks so much for reading this. I know at some point in this story you will get frustrated with me on my updating…I am a Junior in highschool, my toughest year…and I am really trying to letter in track. Thank you for dealing with me…**

**This chapter is just a little touch of what's to come…not a full chapter more like a prologue!**

**HAPPY LEAP DAY!**


	2. Phoenix Introduced

**AN: So hopefully you all liked the little intro. Now is where it picks up. **

**I don't own anything, Tamora Pierce does. A lot of the Shang ideas I have taken from stories I have read**.

* * *

**Chapter. 2 Phoenix introduced.**

17-year-old Kel stepped out of the flames, mentally and physically exhausted. She had taken her shang ordeal today and was finally finished. Now all that awaited was to see what and where a tattoo was imprinted on her, giving her, her shang title.

Once in front of the shang masters, she bowed and noticed a burning in her right arm. Looking there…. Gasps were heard all around.

"Keladry of Mindelan you have been issued a great honor. Everyone, we see here today a legend, not only is Kel of the select few female immortals. But she is one that hasn't appeared in over 3 centuries. I'd like to introduce you all to the Shang Phoenix."

Kel snapped her eyes to her arm, and there just below her shoulder, was a majestic bird, the Phoenix.

_Finally, all these years of working so hard have paid off! _Kel thought to herself, she knew what an honor it was to be a shang immortal, and she knew with her hard work that deep down she deserved it.

Kel was not one to brag, but the last person who could beat her in a duel, with or without any weapon was a teacher three years previous. Kel had been the first of any to beat a teacher at such a young age.

And now, at 17, she was ready to embark on her year tour. Going to as many countries as she can. Helping as many people as she can.

Suddenly a burning took place on her shoulder blades, this time much worse then just the arm tattoo. She fell on her knees and looked up at the masters.

They seemed puzzled. The female masters created a circle around her and asked her to take off her shirt. And there…as though they'd been there always, were phoenix wings, tattooed where real wings would have protruded.

Kel had no idea what was going on, her Shang friends never mentioned getting a second tattoo!

She felt a surge of warmth flow through her, and almost wanted to stay without her shirt she was so hot. Suddenly, the heat was too much for her and she passed out.

All of the masters justified that it was from the Ordeal, for why wouldn't a person pass out from fighting with all they have for an entire day, then step into flames for an ordeal that was mentally exhausting?

That was why she passed out…surely.

Little did they know, an ancient magic was flowing through Kel's body while she slumbered…. only associated with myths and old musty books in the libraries. Magic no one had seen in ages…

* * *

**Yes, Kel will have some magic with her obtaining a shang title. This chapter was written whenever I wrote the first one, so that's why it's so short. But I don't want to have a rather long chapter on just setting up her character… it get's old.**

**Thank you to everyone who put me on their alerts, but drop a review please! It makes me feel special, and if you have any ideas I can incorporate it into the story.**

**The chapters **_**will**_** be much longer.**


	3. Caught in the Act

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce. And half of this story belongs to The Shang Kudarung as we are know writing this together. So thanks go to The Shang Kudarung for extending their hand to help me! And contrary to what my penname is THIS WILL NOT BE KEL/DOM**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I will be updating more frequently now that I have a writing partner. On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Caught in the Act**

Snow gently fell around a traveling party. A group of shang coming to Tortall. Many were shang traveling on their year around the lands.

All were bundled up in heavy winter gear, except for one.

A young woman, in a short-sleeved tunic and thin pants. Even though the weather was going on it's way to below freezing, this woman was perfectly fine. Every time a snowflake fell on her skin, it would sizzle and steam would rise.

This woman was Keladry of Mindelan, the Shang Phoenix. It was many months after her ordeal, and she was known throughout many empires.

People whispered her name when she passed. She had protected and fought for those who couldn't, gaining the title of Protector of the Small.

And now, on her way to the land she was born in, she couldn't help but smirk. She looked around at everyone else, with their frostbitten noses, and shaking limbs, and felt amazed again at the weird gift she had been bestowed.

Finally the group of shang stopped for the night. As a special treat, now that they were in the boundaries of Tortall, the traveling group paid for rooms in an inn so they could rest.

As everyone settled, the Shang Phoenix grabbed her weapons; having thought she had seen glimmers of metal throughout the groups journey. Kel had constantly felt as if she was being watched while traveling, and knew the others did too but were too cold to do anything about it.

She smirked at that thought, thinking of the incredulous stares she still received when a new shang joined their group. She had at first viewed her gifts as a crutch, but now she realized that they were an advantage; none of her opponents would even dare the things she did now.

She took her dagger and bow, stringing it with only one arrow and storming down the stairs. The Shang Phoenix did not care what the owner thought of her rudeness, knowing that they'd prefer to be safe over her explanations. Once outside, instead of prowling around to find the intruding scouts she simply chose to crawl up a nearby tree.

Making sure her arrow was firmly in place, she aimed it at a spy in a nearby tree, the scout must have been new as he was still busy staring at the inn.

Kel made an obvious sound as to make the scout turn towards her; silently she put up her bow and arrow so that they blocked her face.

Almost comically the spy turned towards her, only seeing the tip of the arrow and what looked like a shadow or a ghost holding the weapon, and promptly fell out of the tree in surprise. Kel lowered her bow, once again smirking at the scout's inexperience.

It's not like she's trying to kill him or anything, she just wanted to scare him! Laughing to herself she decided to jump out of the tree in front of the crowd of people trying to see if their comrade was all right.

She pulled out her beloved daggers, and in an uncharacteristic moment of ego, threw up a leaf and cut it to shreds; all in order to make these men understand she is not a force to be reckoned with.

"Where is your leader.'

She seemed a little awed at how predictable their next moves were, as...

They ran.

* * *

**Once again i'd like to thank my co-author The Shang Kudarung, and you all for being loyal reviewers. I know there are many of you that have just put this story on alert, but i'd/we'd appreciate some reviews. Thank you!**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**


	4. Traveling Companions

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce, except some of the characters that don't seem familiar, and most of the Shang. And half of this story belongs to The Shang Kudarung as we are now writing this together. So thanks go to The Shang Kudarung for extending her hand to help me! And contrary to what my penname is THIS WILL NOT BE KEL/DOM**

**So, on to the story**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Traveling Companions**

His day had not started well.

Firstly, he had to endure many practical jokes, aimed at him, and one such example was what woke him up…

"Domitan! Get. Here. NOW!"

The man that roared this was well over six feet tall, his broad figure shaking, both cold and annoyed that he had woken up to their practical trick that one cold, chilly morning.

He was clearly irritated, his curly hair smeared with melting snow, and cursed his sergeant in as many ways as he knew, which was a lot. If he were paying attention, however, he would've noticed heads looking out cautiously from behind objects such as trees, or tents.

"Masbolle! Now. I. Mean. It." Raoul commanded. Dom grinned from behind the commander's own tent; it seemed as if the cold was getting through that hair and thick skull of his, rendering him unable to speak more than one-word sentences.

"Yes?" Dom said coyly, as if unaware of Raoul's pulsating anger.

The commander was not in such a great mood. Snow had been dumped over his head upon exiting his tent, and even though he did not get as cold as easily as the Lioness did, and he was blessed that every day they had to spend in Scanra meant a day they didn't have to be at a ball or other court function, it did not particularly mean he enjoyed it.

Sending his sergeant an annoyed look, he retreated back into his tent to put on some more clothes and, most importantly, brush the snow out of his hair.

* * *

The rest of the day, however, had not fared any better. He was grumpy and moody, especially when his mage received new orders from the king himself to stop by Fort Steadfast to sort out some business.

Raoul was not a fool, and knew his men needed proper rest. Having been called back from the Scanran border and given yet another task on their journey home, to follow a close-travelling Shang group, did not allow them to gain the rest they so-desired.

The Shang woke at dawn, eating quickly and setting their supplies in less then an hour, and luckily never stopping until early dusk when they set up their camp once more before stretching and sparring with the ease of people who had conserving time drilled into them.

The King's Own, though, were not as lucky. Being such a large and rowdy group, it was impossible for them to hurry fast enough and keep up with the Shang, thankful that their mounts needed much care to be prepared for the harsher days of travelling. So Raoul had to endure multiple jokes and try not to fall asleep on his horse at the same time.

_What fun._

* * *

The Knight was clearly intrigued when he was called from his tent that great snowy evening. Whoever called him had left as soon as possible, only directing him to the eastern side of camp. Annoyed, he yawned greatly and took great care in exiting his tent.

_What have they done now?!_

To his surprise, his men gathered in a group, pointing towards their left. They were whispering about something, and Raoul looked, seeing a young woman wearing only an un-dyed linen shirt and breeches. She was lying against a tree facing in the other direction of the camp, sitting on some snow and playing with her dagger.

_What a strange woman – sitting in the snow without anything to protect her from the chill! _Raoul stood there bewildered.

Finally one of the men noticed he was waiting and followed his gaze towards her.

"Commander, she's the lass that's been looking for you."

Raoul dimly remembered that his name was Felix of Yellows Eyre, but he was too full of curiosity at her warrior figure to care much about the man at that moment. He approached her as she inspected her dagger's sharpness, testing it on a strand of her brown hair.

About three paces away, she stood up, turned around and offered her hand to him.

"I am the Shang Phoenix. Are you the Commander of this group of warriors?" She then waited patiently as if she had all the time in the world to hear his answer. In truth, she was sizing him up, feeling as though he wouldn't be an enemy; she let her cold mask slip a bit and looked more pleasant.

Raoul automatically accepted her blazing hand, thinking both the fact that he was cold, and most importantly, she were crazy – almost insane.

"Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Commander of the King's Own, blah, blah, at your service?" The last was a question.

She smiled kindly once more. "I was just wondering, sir. I have felt our Shang group has been watched and followed."

Her voice was almost flirtatious, holding an edge of steel if he did the wrong move, having him on the _cold_ floor in an instant. In truth she looked much kinder then when he had seen her from a distance, and couldn't help but answer truthfully.

"Yes, actually. My group have been returning from the border and Jonathan told me to do so."

"Ah," she exhaled. After a pause, she continued, "Where are you headed?"

"Corus." Again, a quick, truthful answer. Inwardly, his brain groaned with frustration.

_The Shang Phoenix has me chained, bound and gagged under her control_.

Raoul then looked into her eyes. They were varying shades of red, orange and yellow, and unlike usual the colors moved behind her pupil, alternately blurring and focusing. Her eyes were entrancing, and he found it hard to pull away.

She sighed, and snapped her fingers. He twitched. "Would you mind if our group travels with you, as we, too, are heading that way, and you look _exhausted_ from trying to catch up?" She asked.

"No." He had to stifle a groan. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Mentally, he was bashing himself for agreeing so quickly. _Dammed curiosity: It killed the cat and now it's going to kill _me_ too._

The Phoenix smiled, and sat back down. "Goodnight!" She called over her shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

Raoul was dumbfounded. Shaking his head, he retuned to his tent.

* * *

He woke the next day to cheering, and realized he had slept an hour past his usual waking time. Raoul hurriedly dressed before leaving his tent, and saw a glint of what possibly could've been more then one silver noble being passed from Lerant's grudging hands to

Dom's extremely cheerful, claiming ones. _Betting. I should've known._

In the corner of his eye he noticed the Phoenix and another, more heavily clothed Bazhir stretching down. Obviously they had just fought a friendly duel, and the man's hair was more snow-encrusted then hers, meaning that she had won. Both showed signs of heavy sweating, the Phoenix's hair was dry although snow that had just begun to fall.

Swearing and cursing started echoing then when Raoul's men ran to get more clothes. The men quickly ran towards the inn whereas she just stood there, still wearing the clothes she wore last night. The Phoenix noticed him and beckoned him over.

He obliged, and then noticed that when a snowflake fell on her skin it sizzled and evaporated in less then a minute.

"Who _are _you?" Raoul questioned, unable to hold the question any longer.

She smiled in a way that made him feel like he had just asked the stupidest question in

the world, and in a way, he did.

"The Shang Phoenix, _commander_."

"No! I mean –"

"– Why I can wear such a little amount of clothing in such cold weather? Why I still remain warm while others gain frostbite? I do not know, myself, but it is a gift I was given by the Phoenix, and I intend to keep it." She interrupted his search for words, momentarily turning away and quickly began to meditate to regain her self-control.

"I see." Raoul was speechless. He silently was extremely glad she wasn't a god of sorts.

She laughed as if she knew his thought after she finished meditating.

"No, I'm not." The Commander was about to say something once again, but she overwrote him. "I can't read your mind, either. Many people just think that!"

There was a pause while Raoul tried to fight his embarrassment. She smiled at him, nearly turning him pink.

"Whom were you sparring with?"

"Our group leader." The Shang answered, as their leader came running back.

"Leopard, this is Lord Raoul, Raoul – Shang Leopard."

The two men exchanged greetings before the Leopard turned to her.

"Have you been intimidating him?" He asked good-naturally.

She imitated a swooning court lady. "Why of course not, _no._" The last word was stern.

Raoul _had_ to interrupt this conversation because by now his men were ready to leave, and a few on 'tent duty' had already finished packing them.

"We need to leave now. But," he said rubbing his hands together, "Since you're traveling with us, we can slow down _a lot_ so we don't have to attend that court function the King has planned for our return."

The Phoenix rolled her eyes and left to go and call the rest of their group.

* * *

"The Shang Eagle, Shang Viper, Shang Kudarung ((K1)), and The Shang Lion." The Phoenix pointed them out from the back of her mare. "The Lion is _currently_ better then the Leopard in the ranks, however that might change–"

"Be quiet!"

"– But it used to be the other way around. Yes, we have another Immortal traveling with us, but it is a slightly lesser one in about the same league as the Wyvern. So you are stuck with little old me and Kudarung..."

Raoul wished now that he could command all his men to _shut their mouths_ before anything unpleasant landed or flew in it. Or they crashed into a tree branch knocking them off their mount – too late. He winced at the noise and looked back at whoever fell. It was one of his new recruits. He clambered back onto the horse Raoul got him, Light of Freedom, and desperately tried to hide his blush.

The Shang all found this incredibly funny, and that seemed to shake the rest of his men out of their stupor.

About half an hour into their trip, the men were getting bored and started to recount _fond_ memories.

"Remember the time when Dom got so drunk he thought Lerant was a court beauty and started flirting with him?"

"Oh, yeah? I seem to recall the first time you had fallen in love. _Oh, Lady Amelia, your beauty causes all servants, peasants and even cockroaches to bow your feet!_" All of them howled with laughter.

"I think I can evoke memories of our glorious Commander and when we found him pretending to sleep with Buri! You know, the day before the _grand_ ball where Numair and Daine were missing too!"

Raoul made a sound in his throat halfway between a growl and the sound one makes before retching. The Phoenix sent a look towards him, but Dom had gotten his gelding to whisk her out of the crowd, but Raoul could still hear them.

"So, Phoenix, I would firstly like to thank you for getting me some free money."

The Shang's face was confused. "And?"

"I just wanted to know if the rumors are true."

"You're not the only one, Domitan."

Dom made a face. "Why do you call me that? And, who told you?"

"Your lord Raoul."

He paused for a moment. "So? _Are_ you the Protector of the Small?"

"Yes."

"Are you only 17?"

"Yes."

"Did you really meet _him_?"

"Who?" she feigned confusion.

"The _Dragon_."

"He's dead." The Shang told him, matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Right. Just, this person was going around and saying you saw him…"

She scowled.

"Okay. Are –"

Phoenix interrupted him. "What? Are you interrogating me?"

"Nah, I just want to know, I mean, you are extremely beautiful."

She snorted in a very un-ladylike way. "Do you always have to be such a flirt?"

"Yes."

Rolling her eyes, she joined the main group once more.

* * *

"Hello, Raoul."

He looked up after falling asleep on his horse. His eyes were bleary.

"Nice day?" she teased.

"No."

"Why are we heading in the wrong direction?" She asked kindly. "We should've turned left at the last turn to get the most direct route to Corus."

Raoul's brain took a few good moments to understand what she was saying before replying.

"King want us go Steadfast."

She nodded in understanding and his lack of brain action from waking up.

"Well, you get yourself ten more minutes sleep and then spend the next ten fixing yourself up, because the men say we've half an hour left." The Phoenix left.

Only moments later, he was woken up and used half a mind to do everything else before one called out after seeing it in the distance.

"Fort Steadfast!"

* * *

**Woo Hoo!! Another chapter done! And I think this is by far one of the longest chapters that I have ever posted, Most of this is all of The Shang Kudarungs work, so be sure to credit her for this brillance as well, and without further Ado, here is her AN.**

**-Mrs. Dom Masbolle**

* * *

**((K1)) He he, I couldn't resist. Say...If you review for MY story, Theif, and ask about it, I'll give you an excerpt ASAP! How does that sound? (plus, it would be preffered if you read the story too, hint hint)**

**-The Shang Kudarung**


	5. A First Encounter

**Hi. Mrs. Dom Masbolle can't seem to find the time to work on this, so I'm writing for the time being.**

**Who am I? I used to be known as The Shang Kudarung...now I am Sazerac. I also deleted Thief (yes, I can't ever spell that!) so that's out of the question.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Plight of the Phoenix**

**Chapter Five**

**(Sazerac)**

It turned out that that the plan to go to Fort Steadfast wasn't the actual plan at all, since one of his mages had soon received a missive later that afternoon that informed him that whoever they were picking up was now staying at a nearby inn. An inn which they had passed by three hours ago.

Needless to say, Raoul got into an "I'm Looking For The 'Jon Is Irritating' Club", and an "Oh Mithros I Really Need My Sleep" kind of thing.

Strangely, however, the Shang Phoenix was quite quiet for the rest of the ride. Raoul suspected that this had something to do with the hushed conversation the Leopard had had with her the day before when he had quietly sneaked out to ensure his men were sleeping and that there was no trap mechanism to spring him in the morning (he had learned that the hard way).

Oh, how he liked mornings.

The inn, once they had _finally_ backtracked the entire way, wasn't much at all actually. If he were in the mood to exaggerate, he would say that the timber holding it up would snap any moment because the nails were rusty and the inside wasn't lit very well. However, it did have its uses even if there was only one room free and found to be a domain for the desperate because it had alcohol and food. He had to admit - the wife's cooking was lovely. He had a sneaky suspicion that he and the members of the Own were charged more then what was normal, though.

It was an hour later when they discovered that Room Two, apparently, currently housed the person they were looking for. Raoul decided to leave him be...

...ooh, the world was made of such pretty colours...the white, the red, the blue...the white...

...and that _was_ wooziness he was feeling now, wasn't it? He needed to sleep… and now!

* * *

Keladry was irritated. The Leopard had passed on the news that her parents had to stay in the Yamani Islands longer than expected to find a new princess and thus couldn't come back in time to see her the way they had promised.

The trials required to face during Shang Training were harsh and unforgiving - all throughout it, every moment, every second she prayed she would see the stocky, brown-haired and dreamy-eyed father of hers and her delicate, pale-haired and elegant mother.

She twisted around and punched the trunk of the tree she was currently sitting on, eyes ablaze.

They had promised...! They had _told_ her they'd be there when she finally returned to Corus...! _They...!_

The pain in her hand meant nothing to her...she had trained under pain, taught to believe in it as the only other guarantee in life other then death, and trained...trained until the shang had literally fallen to the ground, exhausted.

And even then, they were asked if they could raise themselves up again and continue fighting _that pain!_ Fighting it, and thus being able and learning the truer value of everything they had in their lives compared to the physical and mental beatings the Shang would learn in their first few years.

Damn it all! Just...damn all of it!

Her violent thrashings had brought some snow down from a higher branch and landed on the pale hands that were nearly drawing blood from clutching her hair. This brought her out of her inner thoughts and into the real world, where she realized the damage she had nearly caused to herself.

No, they wouldn't have wanted this.

A calmer, more composed facade draped itself over her face. Having lived in the Yamani Islands for a while and having to learn to protect herself from traitorous, treacherous emotions showing on her face or within, she now had quite a varied collection of masks she could easily use.

Even so, Kel found that she had gotten worked up, finally at a far-enough distance from the rest of the group to release her pent-up anger...even if it was the poor unfortunate tree that suffered because of her. And even then there were quite a few shouts and even a few hoots and catcalls coming from the inn, which only made her headache worse.

At least she didn't have to be in there with them...

Soundlessly, something else fell from the branch above to land on hers. She leapt into action reflexively, somehow managing to leap up, daggers in hand, finding footing in the used-to-be-snow-covered bark. The sight of dark, water-slicked hair, tanned skin and green eyes didn't even mildly calm her a bit until he stretched both arms out directly toward the side and rested his weight on his front foot in a way that prevented him using any kick - the Shang way of saying that you are not armed and had come to talk.

Kel's eyes flashed briefly, but the only response she gave him to his action was to simply unclench her muscles.

"Leopard."

His eyes were soft as he moved to sit on the branch, legs dangling off the side closer to the inn. She copied his movement and closed her eyes, taking a brief moment for meditation.

"Reminiscing?" he whispered softly.

Kel gave a sad sigh. "Shang Training." That was all the answer he needed from her.

They sat in quiet contemplation beside each other, the wind whistling past them, the breeze flitting in and out.

"Phoenix," The Leopard began. "Maybe you should stay inside for tonight."

She was confused, and allowed some of that to seep into her expression.

"Why? It's perfectly fine out here."

The cold no longer affected her the way it used to - her shivering and clutching her covers closer to her in the middle of the night in winter, training in the mountains and waking up at the crack of dawn. Ever since her initiation, she had originally thought that it was bearable because of all the years training in the chilly air, but now she felt she actually...well, she couldn't like it, could she? Back then she hadn't believed in the Phoenix's powers, but now...

"There's a new layer of snow coming in."

Ah, a new layer of snow. When travelling and snow fell near her, she melted it with her presence unawares, almost as though she cheated the gods by being near as it snowed. The snow would be slightly heated, and melt most of the other snow. The first time this happened she learned that sleeping uphill of their camp was not a good idea because the water went down the slope and, needless to say, the Kudarung was not pleased. No, there was absolutely no problem at all if she inadvertently soaked her best tent. None at all. It was also hard for the horses to leave because of the ground, which had frozen over again during the course of the night.

"Then I'll sleep downhill of the horses."

His eyes were worried. As the leader he knew how independent Kel really was and how she would even disregard her own life to help another.

"Please, Phoenix? I...I'm worried."

_Every Shang had a weakness,_ she was taught. _Including the most skilled and powerful, like the former Shang Dragon._ Obviously, the Leopard's was his sentimentality. She knew that. Even so, she saw true concern in his voice and sighed, resigned.

"Fine."

Without another word she slipped off the side of the branch and landed in a squat, muscle memory guiding her whilst she was distracted and thinking of other things. The run back to the inn wasn't difficult or tiring, and the volume inside hadn't ceased a bit. Clearly they were all drunken fools.

She climbed up the tree behind the inn and crawled through the window the Kudarung was sleeping in. That was their room, and the Kudarung never really did have the stamina to traverse through the cold. One of her eyes cracked open while she tensed and held her dagger more firmly in her hand. Seeing who it was, she made a noise in which Kel deduced meant 'welcome back, now let me get my sleep' and promptly closed that eye again.

The noise from below was heard even up there, but she found that the other's heavy breathing formed a kind of almost relaxed mood and made it easier for sleeping. She took off the weapons that got in the way when she lay down on the pallet or floor and got ready to rest.

Then she remembered that - oh joy - the lovely Knight Commander was most likely still downstairs and passed out. Which meant another late start the next day. Resignedly she opened the door and looked for Lord Raoul...who was predictably out cold half on the rectangular table and likely to fall down any moment soon.

Kel hoisted him up so he leant on her back. He stirred momentarily but stopped soon after. She scaled the stairs even with his weight and dumped him on the bed in their room. None of the Shang slept on beds unless they had to, otherwise they might relax and the thicker bed sheets would get in the way in case of an ambush.

When exiting the room in search for the Leopard and inform him about their new resident someone politely came up to her.

"So you're the Shang Phoenix?"

She wasn't thinking straight, and mistook his innocent, curious tone as one of cynicism - the usual response granted on her nerves, which were nonexistent because of the traveling. Glaring at him, she noticed the bright blue eyes and coal-black hair. Too pretty and neat for a commoner, and not holding himself up like an extremely high, conceited noble. It had to be one of Raoul's men.

Kind of sad, really, how her fury leaked out into her normal thinking half the time. Like a Phoenix, she would burn before crumbling and being reborn again.

"Yes. So what?"

Like before, she thought his awestruck face was a face of disbelief, covering vile and conservative thoughts. He was in the way of the staircase and didn't seem to want to leave anytime soon.

"Move."

The only warning the poor guy got was a brief flash of her eyes, but shortly after that he found himself flying through the air and trying to tumble awkwardly across the floor in order to try prevent further injury. Kel descended the stairs and went outside, simply deciding to sleep under the tree the Leopard found her on, and was still there. She knew he got the message, and brief thoughts flickered in her mind before it dived through the depths of blissful sleep.

She hated stuck-up people, who thought a young teenager - a girl - couldn't fight.

Didn't she teach them they were wrong?

**

* * *

****Yah, I know Kel is out of character...I've also realized the chapters are too short/not detailed enough/seem to end really quickly and this is about the same length as the last, did'ja know that? Fear my newfound writing skillz!**

**So...I've made it a habit to not ask people to review. I think it's a bit rude, really. But Fanfiction has done the job for me; with the review button RIGHT THERE and making you feel guilty if you don't. I've sent over 600 reviews already, and over 120 of them in two days. Sweet, no? : K**

**~Nikki, the 1337. :K**

* * *

**Hey everyone, it's Mrs. Dom Masbolle! I'm so sorry that it has actually been a year since I began this endeavor and that we are only on chapter 5. I want you to know that since I have the reader's best interest in mind I am renouncing my claim on this story and giving it to Sazerac. I love this story and the thought I had put into it in the outline, I can only say that I trust Sazerac to do it justice and that you all aren't too disappointed in me for giving it up (although you get updates, so I bet you're happy!)**

**Anywho, I will probably stay on as a beta/editor (isn't that the same thing?) and just to make sure it doesn't stray too far from it's original intention.**

**But I would hope that you'd continue reading and reviewing. **

**Thanks for sticking with me this year,**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle.**


End file.
